1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child car seat. More particularly, it pertains to a child car seat capable of being mounted on a stroller body.
2. Background Art
When transporting an infant under twelve months old by car, a child car seat is generally used. There has been proposed a child car seat that is detachably attached to a seat of a car. Upon being detached from the seat of the car, the child car seat can be used as a carrier which is moved with the infant lying thereon. Alternatively, the detached child car seat can be mounted on a stroller body to be used as a seat of a stroller.
In a child car seat capable of being mounted on a stroller body, a locking device for fixing the child car seat on the stroller body is disposed either on the stroller body or on the child car seat so as to prevent the child car seat from accidentally falling off the stroller body. The locking device is unlocked only when the child car seat is detached from the stroller body.
In a conventional child car seat capable of being mounted on a stroller body, the locked state is unlocked only when a locking/unlocking lever is operated. Thus, the child car seat has to be detached from the stroller body while operating the locking/unlocking lever. This is disadvantageous in operability when detaching the child car seat. Thus, it has been proposed that, when the locked state is unlocked, a locking member is automatically fixed in an unlocked position.
A conventional child car seat capable of being mounted on a stroller body has a locking device for fixing the child car seat on the stroller body. However, since the locking device is unlocked only when the child car seat is detached from the stroller body, the child car seat has currently no specific function for preventing the child car seat from falling off the stroller body. This is because cases where the unlocked state is sustained may be rare, and in such cases, only a short time is needed for such an operation.
Thus, in the child car seat having the locking member which is automatically fixed in the unlocked position, it is possible that the child car seat is mounted incorrectly on the stroller body, that is, with the locking device not being securely operated. In order to prevent such a wrong use, it must be confirmed whether the child car seat is mounted on the stroller body with the locking device being securely operated or not every time the child car seat is mounted on the stroller body.
As described above, in the child car seat in which the unlocked state is sustained after leaving the locking/unlocking lever as it is, it must be confirmed that the child car seat is mounted on the stroller body with the locking device being securely operated to prevent a wrong use, which is bothersome.